The Crusade
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: Takes place before the Advent's entry in a two fronted war with the Trader Emergency Coalition and the Vasari. ShortFic.


**The Crusade**

**Start:

* * *

**

It was 1000 years after the Trade Order pushed the Unity out of their homeworld. Ever since that day, they were bent by revenge and they waited, and waited for the right moment to strike. They researched technology, amassed a massive fleet at an unimaginable rate...

...and now, they will take their rightful place in the universe by taking back the planet that was once stolen away from them.

_Temple of Hostility Station __Azu,_

_Kazuri, Desert Planet...  
_

_ Alture 7-55-3 System..._

_13 hours before armed contact with TEC (Trader Emergency Coalition_)

A massive fleet of 100,000 capital ships, cruisers, and frigates rally around the Temple of Hostility. Inside the temple, two men, stood at the observation deck.

"Arun, is the fleet ready?" a man, wearing elegant clothing and a long cape in the left, faced the man beside him.

"Mikado, one hundred more ships are coming to rally with us from all over Advent space, and within 7 hours, our crusade shall begin." Arun bowed to the Mikado.

"Very well, Arun." the Mikado placed a hand on Arun's head "I, the twenty-third Mikado of the Advent, places command over Arun Kazuma, the entire Advent expeditionary fleet, with the rank of Kreisha." the Mikado smiled "Rise, Kreisha Arun Kazuma. Mark you name in history by crushing our enemies that exiled our entire race from our place in the universe." he then slowly held out a hand with a ring for Arun to kiss. Arun grabbed the hand of the Mikado and kissed the crystal of the ring. He then slowly rose and walked to the door. The Mikado smiled as he left and faced the window.

As Arun stood out of the observation deck, a column of officers stood in line, facing the opposite wall saluted him and said, "Kreisha, command us!"

Arun walked to the officers and replied "Go to your Domina Subjugators, the crusade will begin." the officers bowed and walked off. Arun, however, went the other way.

He walked to a corridor, he then smiled as a young child, five earth years old, running towards him "Papa!" the child jumped to his arms "It has been a long time, Papa!"

"It sure is, my girl Michi." Arun then playfully pinched her cheek.

"How are you, my love?" his wife gave him a kiss in the cheek "Kreisha Arun Kazuma, that's an good name."

"You think so, Lira?" he then kissed her in the lips "Once we take our homeworld, I promise you both that I will bring you there."

"Really, Papa?!" Michi's eyes glitter with enthusiasm.

"Of course." Arun looked at her daughter he is carrying "That is a promise." he then looked at her wife and placed Michi down "For both of you."

"Attention, Kreisha Arun Kazuma, proceed to the Flagship Illuminati immediately." the P.A. called for him.

"It's already time?" he looked at the ceiling then to his wife and kid "I will see you both after I came back, okay?" he kissed his wife in the lips "Goodbye, Lira." he gave her another kiss "And you too Michi." he looked down and smiled at her. Michi smiled and gave him a kiss in the cheek "Come back alive, Papa." tears started to flow from Michi's eyes.

"Don't cry." he wiped her tears away "I'll come back okay?" he then stood up, looked at his family for the last time "I'm off." he smiled.

"Take care of yourself." Lira waved goodbye as Arun walked to the docking platform.

At the bridge of his flagship Illuminati, a Radiance battleship, Arun stepped out of the lift and looked around his battle-hardened bridge crew, who survived countless encounters with the pirates, were there to salute to him, his smile grew as his first officer gave him the latest intelligence "Kreisha, we have reports of low TEC fleet activity in the system we are going to attack, and our fleet is ready."

"Thanks for the intel." he walked to the centre chair "All ships, set coordinates 0-3-2-2-5, proceed to the launch sector, and wait for my mark." Arun then sat on the chair as the fleet move in to the launch sector at the edge of the gravity well of the planet.

"All ships have arrived at the launch sector, awaiting further instructions." the communications officer said to Arun.

"Fleet, Jump!!" he ordered as the entire fleet went to phase jump and escaped the gravity well of the planet. His ship, along with several Destra Crusaders and two Iconus Guardians, were the first to jump.

At the Temple of Hostility, Arun's wife Lira carry their daughter Michi as they watch the fleet jumped through the window of the observation deck. "May the Unity be with my husband." she bowed her head for a few seconds and left with her daughter.

* * *

**:END**

* * *

**Translation Notes:**

**Mikado: Divine Praetor,  
**

**Kreisha: Supreme Cardinal (Ranks of the Advent in the SINS game usually have a religious role)**

**Note: The names are reversed similar to Japanese and Chinese names.**

* * *

**Author's note: Well, I hope you liked this fanfic. **

**Oh yeah, this is my first fanfic outside the anime fandom, BTW.**

**This is my take on what happened before the Advent entered the two front war with the TEC and the Vasari.**

**

* * *

**

**Credits:**

** Stardock and Ironclad Games for the game.**

**Myself for the fanfic.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

**I am not getting paid for making this fan fiction, I simply wrote this for entertainment purpose only.**


End file.
